White Love Christmas One Shot
by lenebraes
Summary: Niley Christmas One Shot  :D FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

"Demi are you almost ready? Joe is already waiting outside. Come on!" Miley shouted at her sister as she waited impatiently at the front door. It was Christmas eve and this year Miley and her sister were allowed to spend with whoever they wanted instead of their family. Miley was all overexcited for the Christmas carnival they were going to but Demi as always took her time getting ready.

Miley threw her hands in the air as Demi finally would downstairs. 'Finally. What took you so long?"

"I needed to make sure that I look alright. You don't have a problem with that. Do you?" Demi smirked wrapping an arm around Miley her shoulders.

"Since you're my sister you're forgiven. You know I can't stay mad at you." She gave Demi a light smile before they walked out of the door. Miley sighed to herself as Demi let go of her and ran up to Joe, her boyfriend. They had been in love for 2 years now and it made Miley feel lonely when they would be all cute in front of her.

She didn't mind her sister having a boyfriend who treats her right it just hurt her at times that she couldn't be as close to someone as they are. She always told herself someday she'd bump into the right guy but so far that never happened. She always ended up being heartbroken.

Demi looked over at Miley and sighed as she wrapped her arms around Joe. "Miley are you alright?"

"It doesn't matter…" She shook her head lightly and grabbed her gloves out of her pockets putting them on. She looked up at them for a moment and then walked past them making her way to the carnival.

"Joe… do you think she's alright?" Demi got slightly worried as she looked up at Joe with a sad face.

Joe pulled Demi into him tighter as he took a deep breath. "I don't know Demi. She looks sad. I think she just misses someone to love her. I mean I know you love her but I meant it as in someone who really loves her like I love you."

"I know what you mean. She's always been in love with such jerks. I just wish she'd once bump into the right guy. She deserves someone like you for example."

He smiled lightly and leaned down kissing the top of her head. "You're too sweet. I'm sure that she will find that someone special. Now let's go before she has gone completely out of sight."

She laughed softly and nodded as she kissed him. "Let's do that." They both quickly walked after Miley who was already at the end of the long street.

"Miley will you cheer up for a second?" Demi groaned lightly as she grabbed her sister her shoulder tightly. "What's wrong with you? You were so excited about this carnival and now you're just sitting here alone looking all depressed."

"I was excited for this earlier. Now I'm not anymore. Feelings can change."Miley looked away wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't like to confess what was really wrong. She wanted to look tough and show how strong she was while she inside was feeling sad and alone.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's really going on? I'm here for you if you want to talk." Demi wrapped her arms around her sister closely.

Miley nodded as she pushed Demi her arms away gently. "I'm going to skate. I'll see you later." She got up and made her way to the skating rink. She walked over to the skates and picked out a pair her size. After she paid to hire them she walked over to the benches and put them one.

A cold breeze rushed through her hair as she looked up. She loved Christmas and tried to be excited for this carnival but she kept failing. The excitement she had before was completely gone. She took a deep breath and got up from the bench making her way onto the skating rink.

As a small child passed her she for the first time since they arrived got a small smile on her face. She watched the child skate away and after a few moments she skated off as well.

"Hey Demi guess who's coming today." Joe said kind of excited as he handed her a hot chocolate drink.

Demi put on a thinking face as she took a sip from her warm drink. "I don't know. A friend of yours?"

Joe shook his head lightly as he chuckled. "Could be but it's not a friend. My cousin, Nick is coming today. He also said that he'd come to this carnival to hang out with us."

"Really? That's cool. I can't wait to meet him. I'm sure he's amazing since he's family from you."

"Hey watch out!"

Nick widened his eyes turning around as a man passed him by fast. He tried his best to not fall down but soon bumped into someone his/her side making them both fall down on to the ice.

He quickly sat up and looked next to him seeing a long brown haired girl trying to get up again. "I am so sorry! Let me help you." He got up again and held out his hands for her to take.

A small smile appeared on his face as the girl took his hand. He pulled her up and he chuckled lightly as he noticed that her cheeks had turned bright red. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"I'm fine don't worry. Thanks for helping me back up." She smiled lightly for the second time that evening as she looked up to him.

"No problem. I'm Nick. What's your name?" He asked looking into her big blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I…I"m M…Miley." She didn't stutter much but just now when she met the cutest guy she had ever seen she did. She blushed bright red as she noticed the grin on his face. He must be amused she thought as she brushed her hands over her leggings lightly trying to get the dirt off.

His grin grew wider as she looked back up at him embarrassed. He chuckled lightly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you blushing so heavy? There's no reason to be embarrassed about. You have a beautiful name I must admit. I haven't heard it that often."

"M…my real name is actually Destiny Hope but I used to smile so much as a kid that my dad called me smiley so I changed it to Miley because I like that name more."

He nodded and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "I see. Are your parents here tonight?"

She shook her head as she looked at his arm around her shoulder getting a weird warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. "N…no they're out for dinner with family. My sister and I are celebrating Christmas with my sister her boyfriend."

"That's nice. Where is your sister and her boyfriend then? If they're here with you why aren't you with them?"

She looked down with a sigh as she started to play with her fingers slightly nervous. "I… just felt left out. I don't have a boyfriend and it saddens me to see them look all cute and romantic together. I want to have that too but I don't have a boyfriend. I'm just afraid to start dating again because all the boys I've dated so far used me or cheated on me. My sister tells me to try and give boys a chance again but I find no such luck at doing it. I… oh god I'm so sorry I'm blabbing again... bad habit of mind."

He smiled at her and stroke her chin before making her look up at him. He stroke his thumb over her cheek softly. "You don't need to apologize. From what I've heard it seems like you didn't have luck in dating yet. I have a best friend who went through the same thing. She also had a hard time trusting guys but eventually she did and she now has a boyfriend for over a year. I'm sure you'll find a good boyfriend for you soon. You seem like a really nice girl so I'm sure you will."

She bit her bottom lip lightly as she hit his shoulder playfully. "Stop it. You're making me blush." She whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with blushing. You're cute when you're blushing even sexy I must say."

She widened her eyes and pushed him away from him teasingly. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Me? I would never hit on a girl the first time I see her."

She smirked at him and skated backwards a bit while motioning him to come over. As he started to skate towards her she quickly turned around and skated away the fastest she could. "Come on catch me if you can." She laughed softly as she looked behind her watching him skate after her.

"Don't worry I'll get you!" He smirked and started to skate faster to try and catch up with her.

She giggled lightly as she turned around and started to skate backwards. She smiled and waved at him enjoying herself. She smiled and waved at him laughing lightly as he wasn't able to catch up.

She yelped lightly as she hit her back against someone hard. She tried her best to stay up but eventually fell down on the groaned. She whined lightly as she held her side and looked up to see who she bumped up to. She widened her eyes as she swallowed nervous. "I…I'll… just go." She stuttered out as she tried to get back up.

Liam smirked at the voice and turned around looking down at her. "Well look who we have here… if it isn't scary Miley." He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up close to him. "Did you miss me sweetheart?"

She shook her head pulling on her arm. "No. I hate you. Let go of me!"

He smirked stroking his finger over her cheek. "Is someone scared?"

"N…no. I need to go to my… boyfriend…"

He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed her chin roughly. "You're boyfriend? I don't believe you. Nobody would want you. And even if they would you're mine."

She groaned to herself and closed her eyes gaining straight. As she opened them again she pushed on his chest hard making him stumble backwards. "Leave me alone you asshole! You fooled me once you aren't going to fool me twice! I hate you!"She glared at him and then quickly skated off back to Nick who was skating to her as well. She skated right into his arms and leaned her head on his chest closing her eyes.

He looked down at her and stroke her back lightly getting worried. "Are you alright?"

"Y…yes I'm fine. Can we just… go? Please?"

"Why? Don't you like skating?"

"I…I do I really do but please. Can we go somewhere else? I don't like the people who are here."

"Sure we can go if that's what you want. We don't know each other that well but I'm su-"

"Hey Miley is that your boyfriend you're talking about?" Liam smirked as he skated up to them.

She swallowed looking up at Nick grabbing his jacket in her hands. "I…I am so sorry for what I'm about to do." She breathed out before leaning up kissing him passionate on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hoped to god that he would play along.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick widened his eyes in shock but soon understood what was going on. Instead of pulling away he wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her back deeper. He could not describe the warm feeling he experienced at this moment. His heart started to beat what seemed like a hundred times faster than it normally does. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time but he definitely like it.

After a few moments she slowly pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes as her lips formed a soft warming smile. She placed her hand on his cheek pulling him closer to her. His warm breath tingled on her skin as she felt her throat close tightly. She wanted to say something but her body wouldn't let her. She closed her eyes and instead of saying a word she just leaned her forehead against his hoping he would see that she wanted to thank him.

He grabbed her hand as he also made her look up at him. As she opened her eyes again he smiled at her while nodding to tell her it was alright. "Let's go shall we?"

"Yeah we should go. We don't want to hang with people like this. They do nothing but hurt people." She quickly kissed Nick's cheek while taking a glance at Liam who was clearly jealous and angry. A light smirk formed on her lips as she skated away with Nick to the exit of the skating rink.

LATER ON

"Here's your hot chocolate milk." She sat down next to him and handed it to him as she took a sip from her own cup. They had been talking to each other for a couple of hours and it surprised her how close they had gotten in such a short time. She normally doesn't open up that easy for someone but with him she strangely did.

"So Miley… we talked about so much yet you haven't about that one guy? What was that all about?"

She widened her eyes as she chocked on her hot chocolate milk lightly. She looked up at him coughing lightly. "That was uhm… well you see…" She sighed and sat closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. "He used to be my boyfriend… like about a year ago. At first we were happy and all but then suddenly at let's say four months he started to act weird towards me. He started to want things and if he didn't get them he would get mad."

"Do you mean he tried to force you into things?"

"Yeah, he tried but I always managed to get away. He would hit me at times because I did. Until one day… my sister walked in when he was hitting me and from that day my parents banned him to ever get into our house again. That was also the day I broke up with him I never felt strong enough to do it but with everything going on and my parents being there I did fell strong enough for it."

He sighed lightly and pulled her close to him. He rubbed her arm lightly as he looked down at her concerned. "That's horrible Miley. But it seems like he still bothers you."

"He does. He keeps trying to call me with his friends their phones or send me letters and so much more. I don't get what he wants… I changed my number so many times but he still manages to get it… but now he saw me with you he might back off… at least I hope."

"That's not right Miley… did you ever report this to the police? He's stalking you."

"It is isn't it…" As he nodded she sighed lightly. "I know I should. I might soon… but can we talk about something else now?"

"Of course about what? Like how cute and beautiful you are?"

She swallowed lightly as she looked up at him blushing heavy. "Y…you find me cute and beautiful?"

He nodded lightly stroking her arm. "Yes. I find you beautiful. Your eyes, hair, smiles it all suits you so well. You're a very beautiful young lady Miley."

"Thank you. Nobody… has every told me that before."

"It was about time that someone told you then." He placed his finger under her shin and made her look up at him. His big brown eyes met her shiny blue ones and locked together. They both leaned closer to each other slowly and nervous. As they lips were inches apart their breath quickened and they both felt their heart race. Race for love and they both knew they couldn't resist any longer. They leaned in fully and pressed their lips together in a passionate warm kiss.

Demi stopped Joe brutally as she widened her eyes at the sight in front of her. She looked up at Joe with big eyes and pointed to Miley and Nick kissing.

Joe widened his eyes as he looked at his cousin kissing his girlfriend her sister. "I guess we don't have to introduce them anymore."

Demi raised an eyebrow until she got what he meant. "H…he's your cousin?"

Joe nodded and it made Demi sigh in relieve.

"Why did you just sigh in relieve?"

"Do you seriously have to ask me that question?"

Joe shook his head and smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course not. I was just kidding babe. I know what you mean and I'm happy as well. Trust me if he would ever do something I'd kick his butt."

Demi laughed as she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Make that two. But I'm sure he won't. If he's like you he will be the perfect guy for him."

She looked back at her sister and smiled to herself as she saw how happy she looked. It had been a long time since she smiled that bright and it made her happy. Christmas couldn't be better than this. Finally her sister found someone she could fall in love with. With someone who would care for her.


End file.
